To-Witter Archives 2019 (Aseton)
For Aseton's Chinese posts, see Weibo Archives For the Tesa continuity of to-weets, see To-Witter Archives (Tesa) ---- This page is an archive of tweets released in the official twitter accounts in promotion of ''AI: The Somnium Files'' and the Lemniscate YouTube series, as well as various other twitter accounts, in which most (if not all) are canon to the universe of AI: The Somnium Files. The main account featured here is @a_set_on, the Japanese account for the net idol A-set, in the "Aseton" continuity of the story. Most of these tweets are written by Aseton herself, aside from specific tweets tied to the "impostor" character. The other accounts featured are of fans of the game and people involved in the development in some way, and are also considered canon to the story when interacting with Aseton herself. Lastly, within this universe, the Twitter accounts are represented as To-Witter accounts instead. If you wish to see Aseton's Weibo posts, check out the Weibo Archives. Uchikoshi Introduces Net Idol A-set! January 31st February 1st February 2nd February 3rd February 4th February 5th February 6th Tesa's Top 3 Favorite Snacks and Mascots! February 7th February 8th February 10th February 11th February 12th February 13th Tesa Visits Maid Cafe Sunfish Pocket! February 14th February 15th There's No Way This Trespassing Idol Can Be This Cute! February 21st February 22nd February 25th February 26th February 27th Tesa's Matsushita Diner Review! Omelet Rice Edition! February 28th March 4th March 6th A-set Reservations Unknown March 7th March 12th March 13th Six (6) March 14th rw nw prt m hrw March 21st A-set's GDC All-Access Convention Report! March 28th April 3rd Sneaking Into ABIS! April 4th April 5th Exploring a Dreamworld! April 11th This Is Your Idol April 18th 【クリプト・オブ・ネクロダンサー】リズムでたおせ！念願のゲーム実況！【あせとん】 April 25th It’s time to talk about the Cyclops Case (might lose subscribers for this...) May 2nd May 7th May 8th My 10-Day Vacation Diary May 9th May 10th May 11th May 12th May 13th May 14th May 15th AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES Let's Play! Detective Tesa! May 16th May 17th May 20th May 21st May 22nd That Time I Got Forced To Do Impressions by an Egyptian God May 23rd May 26th May 28th Tesa's Spirited Away Adventure: Picture Book Edition! May 30th May 31st June 3rd June 5th Tesa Answers Over 30 Questions at Super Speed! June 6th June 10th June 11th June 12th "Invincible Rainbow Arrow" Dance feat. Mizuki, Ota, and...White Horse Woman?! June 13th June 14th June 17th June 19th Sneak Peek at AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES LE/Day One Edition! June 20th June 21st June 24th June 25th June 26th You Won't Believe the Friend I Just Made! June 27th June 29th June 30th July 1st July 2nd July 3rd July 4th July 5th Graduation July 6th July 7th July 8th July 15th July 17th July 18th A-set Plays Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc July 19th July 20th July 21st July 22nd July 23rd July 24th July 25th July 26th July 27th Revisiting the YouTube series July 28th July 29th July 30th July 31st August 1st August 2nd August 3rd August 4th August 5th August 6th August 7th August 8th August 9th August 10th August 11th August 12th August 13th August 14th August 15th August 16th August 17th August 18th August 19th August 20th August 21st August 22nd August 23rd August 24th TBA Category:Media Entry Category:Promotional Material Category:Universe Category:To-Witter Archives